Future in the Grand Magic Games
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: Future Fairy Tail accidentally fell in X791, they decide to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a fake guild 'Devil Halo' until they find a way to travel back to their own time. But what is a Titan Slayer doing there, what's with the Chinese Zodiac keys and what other power is doing in Devil Halo?
1. It Begins

It was X791. The year of the Grand Magic Games. A small portal opened from the sky.  
"Aaaaahhh." So many people came crashing on the ground.  
Five of those people were chosen to look around.

 _A few hours later:  
_ A teen boy with white hair realised something, "Guys, I think I know where we are. Or should I say _when_?"  
"Enough with your riddles Brimam." A pink haired girl with a scale scarf complained.  
"Nashi, they're not riddles." A shirtless, blue hair boy hit her in the back of her head.  
A dark skinned man with glasses warned the boy, "Don't hit her on the head Storm, she'll lose more brain cells."  
Nashi got annoyed, "Don't make fun of me, Axel!"

"Can we just get on with it? If it's true we ended up in a different time, then we'll have to blend in. And I know just what to do." A boy with short messy black hair and glasses smiled.

 _Before the Games:_  
A small man with a pumpkin for a head congratulated the five disguising themselves with false guild marks, a basic filled circle with two horns and a ring above it.  
"Well done, Devil's Halo you're eighth."  
They watched as Fairy Tail A reach behind them, "We're so sorry, we'll make it up to you some time, Fairy Tail."  
Nashi was impatient, "Come on, Gale."

 _The Beginning of the Games:_  
It turned out Fairy Tail is in the Games. So, in order it's:

Sabertooth  
Fairy tail  
Raven Tail  
Lamia Scale  
Blue Pegasus  
Mermaid Heel  
Quatro Cerberus  
Devil's Halo

The first competition was the event 'hidden' and of course, Rufus Lore from Sabertooth won.

Next was a match, Brimam Berstone of Devil's Halo vs Flare Corona of Raven Tail  
And things were beginning to get interesting


	2. Day 1: Fire Titan Slayer

Brimam Berstone of Devil's Halo vs Flare Corona of Raven Tail

Flare was the first one to speak, "Whitie."  
"Don't call me that, it just sounds wrong."  
Instead of replying, Flare attacked Brimam with her hair. All Brimam did was dodge.

 _After some time:_  
"White hair is fast."  
"Nope, you're just slow."  
Someone from the audience got bored from the Devil's Halo section, a certain pink haired someone.  
"Brimam, stop fooling around and get it over with!"  
Brimam smiled at Nashi, "Okay, I was getting bored myself."

He began inhaling before yelling, "FIRE TITAN BATTLE CRY!"  
A white inferno rampaged from his mouth, disintegrating everything in its path. It was just about to hit Flare, when it suddenly disappeared.  
 _"Obra"_ he thought, _"Nashi's mother told me something happened when she lost to Corona"_  
His teeth gritted, his blood boiled with rage.  
"FIRE TITAN EXPLODING FIST!"  
A makeshift hand formed out of white fire like a glove twice the size of his own, but it vanished as soon as it formed.  
"Stop ruining my magic, Rag Puppet!"

Nashi knew what was happening, she ran to Obra and set his false body on fire.  
Brimam took his chance, "FIRE TITAN GOD DEVOURER!" "BRIMAM!"  
He turned his head to the guild master and by the looks of it she was glaring evilly at him, "You should not use that on someone like her. You're a Titan Slayer, save it for a God Slayer!"  
He extinguished the fire and turned back to his opponent. "All right then, FIRE TITAN EXPLODING FIST!"

"The match is over, Brimam Berstone of Devil's Halo is the winner." Chapati Lola announced.

 _At the Fairy Tail section:  
_ Lucy couldn't believe this Devil's Halo guild have a Titan Slayer, she never even heard of one.  
Natsu kept fantasizing about how Titan Slayer fire would taste better than a God Slayer fire.  
Erza couldn't help thinking about how the Devil's Halo guild master's red hair and face was so familiar.

The second match was won by Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus against Arana Webb of Mermaid Heel.  
The third match was won by Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth against Warcry of Quatro Cerberus. Orga annoyed Devil's Halo with his singing.  
The fourth match was won by Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale against Mystogan of Fairy Tail, who was really Jellal Fernandes of Crime Sorciere.

Day one of the Grand Magic Games was over.


	3. Day 2: Three Involvements

Nashi wanted to participate in the chariot event, but everyone refused to let her due to her motion sickness.  
"Hey, if my dad withstanded it, then so can I."  
The guild master wasn't happy about it, "You're as naive as your father."  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Nashi walked out to participate.  
Gale knocked her out and ran off.  
The master ordered him to stop, but disobeyed and went as Gale Redgarden.

The chariot began moving, three dragon slayers were at the back, looking like they're about to lose their lunch.  
The Iron Dragon Slayer saw Gale limping, "You're a Dragon Slayer."  
"An Iron Type, like you Mister Redfox."  
Sting struggled to speak, "I was hoping you were the Titan Slayer, I bet his attacks taste good."

Everyone laughed.  
Nashi kept on shouting about how she is supposed to take the event, not Gale.  
People began figuring all Dragon Slayers get motion sick.

"By the way Gajeel, why would you participate in these games?"  
Gajeel had no words, so Gale said it for him, "It's for his friends." the other two looked at him,  
"He and the other main members were in suspended animation for seven year on Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail lost its glory and are trying to build it back up, the rest of their guild suffered those seven years waiting for them, they're not going to let them suffer any longer!"  
The audience looked on the screen, listening the Gale's speech.  
"They are family to each other, and family does what they can to help themselves in any way they can."  
Fairy Tail began crying for Gale's word as he helped Gajeel to the finish line before him.  
Gajeel looked at him as Gale weakly smiled at him, "Take the points, you deserve it."  
Sting gave up, earning zero points.  
People decided to cheer for Fairy Tail and Devil's Halo for the speech.

The first match was won by Kurohebi of Raven Tail against Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale. Devil's Halo forgot how stupid Toby was about his inability to find his sock and was angered when Kurohebi ripped it.

The second match: Axel Hunterbyte of Devil's Halo vs Bacchus Groh of Quatro Cerberus.

Axel put up a fight blocking Bacchus's attacks.  
Axel used Max Speed and punched him rapidly.  
They decided to bet like the guys from the last match.  
If Bacchus wins, he get some of Devil's Halo's female members.  
If Axel wins, for the rest of the games, Bacchus's guild will be renamed Quatro Puppy.  
Bacchus finally drank, Axel zoomed around the arena creating runes.  
After he finished drinking, he was about to attack, but he couldn't move. He saw runes at the edge of the arena.  
It read: 'Anyone consumed any type of alcohol will be immobilised.'  
Axel defeated him by ramming into him with his speed and a really hard punch.

"It's over, Quatro Puppy is down."  
The team went speechless as they said "P-puppy?"

The third match: Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail vs Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus.  
The strange thing was they were doing a cosplay contest.  
When everyone joined, things were getting out of hand until the bridal gear.  
Nashi couldn't decide whether to pair up with Brimam or Storm, so, she went with both.  
Nashi's Exceed, Jasmine was paired with Gale's Exceed, Kiwi.  
The rest of Devil's Halo didn't want any part of this, especially the master, she did not want her past self to notice her.  
Nashi watched her mother's past on top of her father's.

In the end, Mirajane Strauss won after Jenny Realight made a foolish bet.

The fourth match was won by Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel against Yukino Agria of Sabertooth.

Day two of the Grand Magic Games was over.


	4. Day 3: Nashi's Spirit Access

Since Gale was too nauseous to compete in the Pandemonium event, they brought out a man in a hooded cloak that covered his hair and what armour he's wearing and a fabric mask that covered his face up to his nose.  
The master kissed him on the forehead, "Good luck." "Thank you, Mother."

"... And from Devil's Halo, Bladerz!" Chapati announced

Mato explained how Pandemonium works, but one of the participants decided to take on all 100 monsters.  
Before Mato said anything, Bladerz stormed inside as a sword appeared in his hand. Erza recognised that magic, requipping magic.  
Bladerz decapitated a few monsters before requipping into a black armour with horns on the shoulder pads, elbow caps, knee caps and helmet. It was still impossible to see his face.  
Stabbing monsters with a double sided blade made of lava, then changing to katanas made of crystal. Things were beginning to get weird when he came to the final monster.  
It's tiny, but he didn't let his guard be lowered. He had hold of a scythe made of three black bones, a two metre long, a skull positioned on one side and a giant fang on the back of the skull. He was about to strike it, but it transformed into the demon it was supposed to look like.

Shortly, Bladerz sliced the eye as ran rammed passed it. Five seconds later, the creature exploded.  
He held his scythe up high, shouting in a noble voice, "I would not have been able to have done this, without the inspiration of the great Titania!"  
People cheered, Erza had no idea she would be the reason for someone like him.

The people outside had no choice but to use the Magic Power Finder.  
It ended when Cana destroyed it with Fairy Glitter.

The first match was won by Millianna of Mermaid Heel against Semmes of Quatro Puppy.  
The second match was won by Rufus Lore of Sabertooth against Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus.  
The third match was won by Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail against Alexei and Raven Tail, they had to be disqualified after Laxus defeated them.

The fourth match: Nashi Hearteel of Devil's Halo vs Sherria Blendy Lamia Scale.

Nashi prepare for her counter attack. Sherria used Sky God Howl, she dodged swiftly as one of her red keys began glowing.  
She took that advantage and grabbed the glowing key, it had a Chinese character that translate to 'rabbit' and had a rabbit's head with an open mouth on the end, "Open, Gate of the Rabbit, Maotu!" she pointed her key to the sky as a glow shot out of its mouth and onto the ground.  
A little girl looking like a five year old with buck teeth in a full body bunny costume appeared, "I'm glad to help, Big Sis."  
Everyone went on saying how cute she is.  
Maotu hopped to Sherria and landed on her face.  
She hopped off as Nashi shouted, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" it cause some injuries for Maotu.  
Nashi ran to her, "Sorry, you can return and rest now, sister." the bunny girl disappeared.  
Another key glowed, this time it was for a sheep, "Open, Gate of the Sheep, Weiyang!"  
Out came a pre teen boy with light grey curly hair wearing an open wool vest, wool shorts and boots, "I'll be happy to assist you, sister."  
He threw a Wool Bomb at her, Nashi lit it on fire and landed it on Sherria.  
The key for the tiger glowed, "Open, Gate of the Tiger, Yinhu!"  
There stood a man with tiger eyes, black striped orange hair, black markings on his cheeks like Millianna, in a tuxedo with a striped tie.

Nashi prepared for battle, "Ready, Brothers?"  
"Ready." they said in unison.  
Nashi unsheathed her katana, and pointed east, "Requesting armour from the Temple of the Eastern Jade Dragon, Canglong!"The blade turned green, her entire body glowed as a green flash came from the east to her glow. The light faded, revealing jade scale like armour, claws, talons, wings and a helmet shaped like a Chinese dragon's head. It opened revealing her face.  
They ran to their opponent, "WOOL BOMB!" "STRIPE SCRATCH" "JADE DRAGON SWORD SLICE"

"And the winner is-" "WAIT!"

Sherria stood up as her injuries vanished, "This is fun."  
"This is nothing, wait til you meet Wendy Marvel." she took a breath as another key lit, "Rest now, Brothers. Open, Gate of the Snake, Sishe"  
A woman with fangs and snakes for hands wearing a dark green kimono stood.  
"Why do you take your key every time it lights up?"  
"The glow means they're ready for the battlefield. They light when I do a specific trait that prepares me for a fight, like the rabbit for agility, sheep for kindness, tiger for bravery and snake for unpredictability."  
"What about the others?"  
"Rat for stealth, ox for persistence, dragon for wisdom, horse for strategy, monkey for adaptability, rooster for resourceful, dog for trust and pig for strength. One of those, I can't access yet."  
It was obvious the dragon cannot be summoned.  
"What about the sword?"  
"It's actually a key for summoning armour from the temples of the four: The Northern Black Tortoise, The Southern Scarlet Bird, The Eastern Jade Dragon and The Western White Tiger."  
"Excussse me, but may we return to fighting our opponent, sssissster?"  
"Sure, FIRE DRAGON TALONS!"  
"SKY GOD DANCE!"  
"POISSSON FANG SSSTORM"

In the end, it was a tie. Sherria tried the befriend Nashi, but she apologised and insisted to befriend Wendy and left.  
The Devil's Halo master smiled at her, "Well done, Nashi. It was wise to get Sherria go to Wendy."  
"It doesn't matter, I'm just trying to minimise the change in the past." Nashi went for a walk in town.

Day three of the Grand Magic Games was over.


	5. Nashi's Spirit Origin

Natsu wanted to know if she had a connection with Igneel.  
Lucy wanted to know more about the Chinese zodiac spirit keys.

Brimam and Storm went after Nashi, but lost her.  
Lucy and Cana found her in the bar, "Guys, if you're here to make me feel better, don't, I need some time alone."  
When Lucy spoke, Nashi realised who it really was, "You're talking about your guild mates, aren't you."  
She looked behind her. She had to act like she didn't know them, "Yeah, I thought you were them. Lucy Heartfilia, right?"  
"Yeah, this is Cana."  
Cana glared at Nashi "A good girl like you shouldn't drink that much." Nashi just called her a hypocrite.  
Lucy knew she to had to change the subject, "So Nashi, how did you get your keys?"  
She went on explaining,

"My keys weren't given like your's, they were earned.

I once had a defective silver key for the Canis Minor. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't summon it. A spirit saw potential in me, took my key and sent me the spirit temple for twelve trials of the red keys.  
The hardest trial was the fifth, the dragon key test, the test of wisdom and when I completed it, I only got to see him once. He was a monk with a long beard, the sides of it were waving to... well, the sides. He was a guy in a red robe with gold outlining.  
When I got them all, I felt like they were part of my family, that I should call them brothers and sisters. They accepted me as if I was one of their own.  
The spirit that brought me to the temple, gave me the sword, told me to point it to any four main direction and I get armour from them. It's almost like your whip, my blade used to be a hilt."

Cana went on asking about her being a Dragon Slayer, Nashi simply told her,

"I'm a fourth generation, a Dragon Slayer taught by a first generation."

Two guys walked in, one was a long brown haired drunk carrying a barrel, his mark was on his left knee. The other was bald with a tattoo on his forehead, translation: curse, his guildmark was on his back. The bald one called to Nashi "Everyone was looking for you, including Jasmine." a white sobbing winged cat with a blue tail flew through the door, ramming into her bandaged chest, "Nashiii."  
She stroked her furry head, "It's okay, your guardian is here. Sorry for leaving you, I just need to get my head straight." Jasmine looked up at her face, "Promise you won't leave me?" Nashi smiled, "I promise."

She looked at the other two guy, "Dionysus, Curse Zero, tell the guild i'm coming back." She stood from her seat, Jasmine's eyes widen, her mouth hung open, they noticed, "Jasmine?" she stayed silent, then returned in a worried face, "What did you see?" Lucy and Cana tried to understand what she meant. Jasmine's mouth finally opened, "It's Eclipse... He's here."

The three began sweating, the other two girl didn't understand, "Who's Eclipse?" Curse Zero looked at them, he was going to tell them who he is, but Nashi dragged them out and ran, "We have to warn the others."


	6. Day 4 part 1

"Eclipse is here?!" An older version of Asuka loaded her guns  
"Jasmine had a vision and those visions don't lie." Nashi held her tight  
"If he brought us all here, we need him to bring us back." A girl with short blonde hair charged up with lightning.  
"No, Lass. He already killed members of the real Devil Halo, former members and the guild they were apart of. The only ones left are Shadow, Axel and me." Brimam warned.  
"Well, what do you suppose we should do?" Dionysus threw his empty barrel to a pile of barrels and bottles.  
Curse Zero stood up from his seat, "According to the files, Gajeel finds the dragon graveyard in the Dragon Slayer fight. Gale could meet him there. While Nashi and Lass tells Lucy and Cana who Eclipse is and get the news to spread. As for Storm, he will tell his mother's past during the Naval Battle. Brimam, Axel and Dionysus will find Shadow. I will talk to Mavis Vermillion, I'll have to change my guildmark back and wear a shirt. Everyone got that?"  
Storm was amazed, "For a guy who used to be a lifeless doll, your ideas are incredible."

 _Fourth Day Starts_

"And Storm Lockbuster!"

Storm used Water Cyclone to get the others out, except Juvia and Minerva.  
"Juvia will not lose in front of Gray-sama."  
"Listen to me, Juvia- " She didn't bother listening and attacked him. Minerva used her magic to get her out.  
She, then, striked Storm. He shattered to pieces, Gray watched, "A fake?"  
No, the ice flew towards Minerva. She dodged as the ice came together, forming the body of Storm, "You cannot harm me, ICE DEMON WRATH!"  
The breath attack evaporated. She tore a hole in his chest, but it grew back, "You're in my territory, girl. ICE MAKE: Bullets."  
Neither won, neither lost. It was a tie.

Storm looked at the Fairy Tail audience, Gray was speechless.

Nashi ran to Lucy, "You remember hearing about Eclipse, right?"  
Lucy nodded.  
"Eclipse is a time traveler who desires to kill Devil Halo and anyone who was ever in it. He threw us in time and landed here in the past."  
Lucy gasped, so did the others who heard her, "When are you from and why is this Eclipse guy after you?"  
Nashi took a breath, "I'm from the year X811 and we don't know why he's after us. All I know is he'll be after you too."  
"Why us?"  
She crossed her arms and sighed, "Because..."

Curse Zero approached Makarov, who looked liked he was talking to himself. He looked at his back as the guildmark changed to the Fairy Tail insignia, looked back at Makarov, Mavis appeared in his eyes. He took a deep breath and walked to them, "Fairy Tail Guildmaster Makarov Dreyar, I need to talk to both of you."  
The third, sixth and soon to be eighth Master just looked at the bald man, "I'm sorry, 'both of us'?"  
He was going to say something, but a teenaged boy wear a black hoodie barged in, "He's talking about you and the ghost."  
The member gasped, Curse Zero knew who that was, "So they found you already, Shadow."  
Mavis asked what this was about.

Everyone in Fairy Tail now know that Devil Halo is actually Future Fairy Tail. That was mostly Nashi's fault.  
Future Fairy Tail's Master spoke with their past, "For those who don't know me, I was known as Erza Scarlet, but my true name is Erza Belserion. I apolgise for all this, but if we work together, we will defeat Eclipse and we all go home. We will introduce ourselves first."

Nashi revealed herself as Nashi Dragneel, Daughter of Natsu and Lucy. Storm was introduced as Storm Fullbuster. There was also Elfgreen Strauss, the adult Asuka, Gale Redfox, Shadow aka John Nightraven, Lass Dreyar, Dionysus Groh and all the rest.

What they have to do next, is up to them.


End file.
